


Just Like That | Erik Killmonger

by thorsthot



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: You just wanted to have a ‘you’ day, but Erik had other plans.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just Like That | Erik Killmonger

You had got back home from a well-deserved spa day, party of one. You were feeling good, and looking good, wearing a tube top and leggings. You went to get your nails done and even went shopping for a few things. You entered the house, music on blast in your headphones as you shut the door. You tossed your keys on the kitchen table, dropped your bags, and shut off your music.

“So you just gonna show off your ass like that?” You turn around to face Erik, rolling your eyes in the process. “And we’re rolling eyes?”

You huffed out, simply walking away. You didn’t want to deal with his shit currently, you just had a sweet day to yourself, and niggas always tryna argue.

“I see we’re getting tough now.. I love the energy.” He laughed. It was a highly menacing laugh. You loved Erik, you really did. He was horrendously smart, incredibly good-looking, and could put it the fuck down in bed. However, that nigga had no sense of remorse. When he was mad about something he would try arguing with you over some stupid shit or take it out on your pussy. Thankfully, he knew his place and would never, ever hit you. Though if it was worth it, he’d probably attempt to kill you, that’s beside the point. However today, you weren’t having none of that shit.

“Listen bro, we not doing none of this today. So would you please shut the hell up.” You sit on the couch, flicking through the tv channels. It was quiet, unnervingly quiet, but you enjoyed the silence. That was until Erik picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder, walking into the bedroom.

“Let me down!” You protested, curses spewing out your mouth. He practically threw you down on the bed and began taking off his shirt.

“You want me to shut up? How about you shut up, and we’ll see how you like that.” He grabbed your leggings at the crotch part, tearing them open. As if it could happen, his face got flustered.

“So you not wearing panties under this? Who the fuck..” He trailed off. Truly, you didn’t feel as if it was necessary to wear underwear today, you just didn’t care. He tossed his thoughts aside and dove straight into your pussy. When that boy’s hungry, he gon eat. His tongue swirled around your clit, giving you that warm feeling as your wetness grew. He licked from your hole to your clit, moaning around it. With his tongue on your clit, he moved his head from left to right, causing you to moan of a string of curse words. Your hand grabbed and tugged at his hair, and he took that as a chance to do his next move. He began to write the alphabet with his tongue on your clit. You shuttered around, rolling your hips. Now a full-fledged mess once he gets to the letter K.

“Fuck Erik.” You were close to cumming and had forgotten all about your mini dispute earlier. You bucked your hips up, grinding into his face, your core heating up, and the feeling in your stomach arose. By the time he got to the letter R, you were already a moaning and cumming mess. But he didn’t stop until he finished the full alphabet. He stood up, licking his lips, staring into your eyes. He looked down at your dripping core and inserted two fingers inside of you.

“You got such a pretty pussy, Y/N. So wet, and warm. So tight,” He admired, Slowly thrusting his fingers inside of you, you groaning in response. You absolutely loved when he praised you, it made you feel so good and warm on the inside. “However baby, I thought I told you to shut up?”

You just stared at him. He was gonna fuck you up and you loved the thought of that. Getting fucked might count towards your ‘you day’, today. You couldn’t even try to prevent the smile that crept up on your face. Erik noticed it and shook his head, creating a ‘tsk tsk’ sound with his mouth. He knew you were in love with the thought -and feeling of him fucking you until your legs shake and you can’t feel a thing anymore.

He stood up and looked at you like a predator stalking his prey. His eyes were filled with lust as he felt thirsty for your touch. But he couldn’t give in too quickly. He knew what you wanted, but he didn’t know that you’d be ecstatic with whatever you got. He got out his shirt, and his pants in a painfully slow manner, leaving his boxers on. You rolled your eyes at him for taking his sweet time and not giving you what was necessary. He walked slowly towards you, licking his lips as he looked down at your sprawled out body. He grabbed you by your neck, and got closer to your ear, kissing it before whispering to you.

“I don’t want to hear you make a fucking sound unless I tell you to.” You gulped and simply nodded in response. He let you go and motioned for you to turn around. You did as ordered, biting back a small giggle as you rested your head on the bed with your ass in the air.

“Hell yeah, just how I like you.” You wiggle your ass back a little as you felt his hand rest on it. You bit your lip as the tip of his dick entered you. He made a slow stroke, letting you adjust ever so slightly before he slid out. With the second stroke, he slammed into you, causing a yelp to get stuck in your throat. He slowly slid out but stopped, leaving some of him still in you. He eventually got bored of his antics and started up again with swift, hard strokes. Sex with Erik was always hard, fast and slightly angry. That’s how the both of you liked it, never really feeling the need for lovemaking. Though sometimes you two needed to be gentle and loving. But most of the time you were practically always hate fucking each other. But sometimes there was love in that.

Your hands gripped the red sheets on the bed as Erik relentlessly pounded into you. And it was truly hard to keep your moans encased as he was literally drilling your shit. He grabbed your hips and his pace increased. You couldn’t believe it and your were practically crying into the sheets. You guessed that Erik took note of that because he started to laugh a little. You felt like putty in his hold. Your brain was barely able to concentrate on anything but the amount of pleasure he gave you as he drove right into your g spot. It was all great until he stopped mid-stroke, taking his hands off your waist. Your eagerness took over as you began to throw it back on him.

“Yeah.. Just like that baby.” He simply stood there, watching you in awe as you fucked yourself on him with all your energy. “Tell me you love this dick, baby. I wanna hear you.”

“Fuck I love your dick, Erik. Shit.” You cooed out, surprised you could even utter words. You were using all your strength basically, but it was worth every ounce.

“Say that shit louder!” He was enjoying this, getting off on you unraveling beneath him.

“Fuck Erik I lo-” But your sentence was cut off by Erik grabbing your hip once more, practically fucking you into the bed. You became over stimulated, trying to release yourself from his grip, but he just pulled you back.

“No running baby girl.” He huffed out. He was close and so were you. Your legs gave out a little but he held you up and still as he pounded into you. You began to get that hot feeling in your stomach, your vision blurred and white noise filled your ears. You were most certainly dripping all over his dick and your thighs. He let out a lengthy groan, holding you close to him as he was triggered by your orgasm, emptying his load into you.

Your orgasm lasted for was felt like ten minutes. Erik did two more strokes before exiting you. He laughed and smacked your ass, causing you to fall down onto the bed entirely. You felt refreshed but not fulfilled. You tiredly lifted your head, facing towards Erik.

“Let me suck yo dick.”


End file.
